My All Is In You
by KeiLee's World
Summary: Woosuk, Binsuk, Heungsoon Yaoi...


**My All Is In You**

**Author : KeiLee**

**Main Pair : Woosuk (Kim Woobin x Lee Jongsuk)**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Tapi mereka saling berbagi satu sama lain (?).**

**Rate : T as always**

**Genre : Romance, DeeLeL**

**Warning : YAOI. Typo (s). DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Start Story**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja manis dengan tubuh tinggi dan langsing berjalan tergesa di koridor sebuah apartement mewah di pinggiran kota Seoul. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, memasukkan beberapa digit sandi angka. Setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan dia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Suasana didalam apartement itu sangat sepi karena namja yang tinggal bersamanya memang tidak suka melakukan kegiatan yang aneh-aneh ketika mereka memiliki hari libur.

Lee Jongsuk -nama dari namja manis- melepas sepatunya kemudian berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada disana. Begitu membuka pintu, dia disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang hampir selalu ditemuinya ketika teman hidupnya itu mendapat libur. Dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya, Jongsuk berlari menuju ranjang dan melompat-lompat diatasnya membuat namja tampan yang tertidur tadi menjadi terbangun.

"Jongsukie.. mwo haneungeoya? Geumanhae. Aku lelah." Perintah namja tampan itu dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur yang terdengar amat sangat seksi di telinga Jongsuk.

Mendengar perintah namja tampan itu, Jongsuk hanya bisa merengut kesal. Bibir merah seksinya dia kerucutkan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tergoda untuk menggigitnya. Dan untungnya orang yang paling sering melahap bibir merah itu sedang tertidur. Jika tidak, maka nasib bibir Jongsuk akan sama dengan ketika dia makan ice cream di acara Running Man kemarin yang diikutinya bersama namja tampan itu.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan, Woobinie. Terserahlah, lebih baik aku kembali ke Seoul sekarang. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin kutemui disini tidak menerima kehadiranku dengan baik." Jongsuk baru saja hendak berdiri sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menarik tangan kurusnya membuat dia terjatuh tepat disamping Woobin –sang namja tampan-.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau baru sampai?" tanya Woobin. Tangannya bergerak mempererat rengkuhannya pada namja manis yang kini menyamankan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Kau tidak menganggapku. Jadi aku ingin pulang kerumah." Jawabnya. Meskipun dia menjawab begitu, tangannya bergerak memeluk perut kekar milik Woobin.

"Pulang? Bukankah kau sudah ada dirumahmu?"

"Maksudku rumahku sendiri."

"Bukankah rumahmu sendiri memang disini? Di tempat dimana disana ada aku, maka disitulah rumahmu. Karena kemanapun kau pergi, maka kau akan tetap kembali padaku." Bisik Woobin sebelum mendaratkan bibir miliknya pada belahan bibir merah seksi milik Jongsuk.

Perlahan Jongsuk menutup matanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Pipinya memerah pekat karena kata-kata Woobin dan ciuman Woobin yang kini makin dalam. Dia membuka mulutnya ketika lidah lembut Woobin mengetuk belahan bibirnya pelan seolah meminta ijin. Dengan senang hati dibukanya bibirnya dan terjadilah perang lidah yang pasti akan selalu didominasi oleh Woobin.

"Kau milikku. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang? Kalau boleh jujur, aku amat sangat mengantuk sekarang, chagi." Bibik Woobin kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran diiringi hembusan nafas teratur yang menandakan bahwa namja tampan itu telah tenggelam dalam alam mimpi yang indah. Jongsuk mengamati wajah Woobin sambil tersenyum sebelum memejamkan mata mengikuti jejak sang kekasih.

**Skip Time**

Malam ini kedua namja yang sama-sama berperawakan tinggi namun memiliki kepribadian berbeda itu sedang duduk di depan laptop milik Woobin. Mereka menonton acara Running Man yang kemarin diikuti oleh mereka berdua. Sesekali keduanya tertawa dan mengumpat kesal ketika tim mereka dikalahkan.

"Lihat, Woobinie. Aku mengalahkan Haha hyung. Bukankah itu hebat?" girang Jongsuk. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar laptop Woobin. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam menatap tajam layar laptopnya. Jika pandangan mata bisa membakar, maka laptop Woobin akan meledak sejak tadi.

Jongsuk mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula terpusat pada laptop kepada Woobin yang tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Sedikit tersentak melihat bagaimana tatapan mata yang ditunjukkan Woobin sekarang. "Woobinie, wae?" tanyanya perlahan.

Woobin menoleh kearah Jongsuk yang duduk disebelah kirinya masih dengan tatapan tajam seperti tadi, "Apa kau senang saat itu?" tanya Woobin membuat Jongsuk mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau juga senang? Semua member Running Man adalah orang yang menyenangkan." Jawab Jongsuk dengan senyum lebar.

"Baguslah." Woobin beranjak setelah menanggapi kalimat Jongsuk dengan nada dingin.

Jongsuk yang heran dengan tingkah laku sang kekasih memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Woobin setelah mem-pause video yang di tontonnya. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Woobin yang membaca komik di atas ranjang. Didudukkannya badannya di sebelah Woobin dan ikut melihat –membaca- komik yang dipegang teman hidupnya itu.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau lebih senang melihat Running Man-mu itu?" tanya Woobin dingin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku lebih suka bersama denganmu." Jongsuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada pudak Woobin dan memejamkan matanya. Selalu begini. Setiap Jongsuk dekat dengan Woobin, dia selalu merasa nyaman layaknya berada dirumahnya sendiri.

'Benar kata Woobinie, aku memang tidak punya tempak pulang selain ke tempat dimana disana ada dia. Karena memang hanya dia yang bisa memberiku rasa nyaman layaknya berada di rumah.' Batin Jongsuk dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibir merah seksinya.

"Geotjimal. Bukankah kau lebih suka melihat adegan dimana kau sedang melakukan drama romantis dengan GADIS itu?!" ketus Woobin membuat Jongsuk sedikit tersentak.

"Apa maksud...mu? ahhh... aku tahu. Uri Woobinie cemburu. Akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana kau kalau sedang cemburu." Jongsuk tertawa riang.

"Sh-shikkeuro!" bentak Woobin salah tingkah.

Jongsuk tersenyum kemudian melempar komik yang dipegang Woobin dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas badan Woobin membuat namja tampan itu memekik pelan. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak menyukai gadis itu, karena aku hanya menyukaimu."

Woobin menggerakkan tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Jongsuk dan menariknya lebih erat padanya, "Aku hanya tidak suka jika milikku dipegang oleh orang lain. Aku tidak mau lagi ada gosip tentangmu yang akan berakhir dengan banyaknya orang yang mencouplekanmu dengan orang lain. Kau hanya coupleku. Bukan untuk orang lain. Selamanya hanya akan ada Woosuk atau Heungsoon tidak ada yang lain." Ujar Woobin posesif tapi cukup membuat Jongsuk tersenyum.

"Ne. Arasseo. Tenanglah, Woobinie. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk pulang selain kepadamu? Jadi tenanglah. Kemanapun aku pergi, aku berjanji akan tetap pulang dan kembali kepadamu."

"Ne. Kau memang harus kembali padaku. Karena kalau kau tidak melakukan itu, maka aku yang akan menarikmu untuk kembali kepadaku."

"Lakukan. Lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatku kembali padamu jika suatu saat aku memang melakukan itu."

"Ne. Kucatat itu sebagai janji." Woobin mengecup sekilas bibir Jongsuk setelah mengatakan itu.

"Jadi, bisa kita lanjut menonton?" pinta Jongsuk.

"Tentu, chagi. Kajja." Woobin menarik tangan Jongsuk menuju ruang tamu dimana disana ada laptop yang manampilkan video yang di pause tepat pada saat mereka –Jonghyun, Hyorin, Jongsuk, dan Woobin- berada di dalam van dengan Woobin yang menatap tajam pada Jongsuk.

Keduanya kembali duduk tenang dan meneruskan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Tawa dan umpatan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"Ya! Kau sok keren sekali!" cibir Jongsuk ketika sampai di pertandingan dimana Woobin harus makan ramen dengan cepat.

"Aku memang keren. Itu sudah takdir, aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya." Jawab Woobin ringan mengacuhkan Jongsuk yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau pasti ingin menarik perhatian banyak wanita. Apa tidak cukup hanya ada aku?" kesal Jongsuk.

"Ne. Kau memang tidak cukup untukku." Jawab Woobin lagi-lagi dengan ringan bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya berhasil membuat Jongsuk kaget dan tidak percaya.

"M-mwo?" tanya Jongsuk memastikan. Nadanya bergetar. Bahkan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ne. Kau tidak akan pernah cukup untukku." Jawab Woobin.

Jongsuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Ne. Aku tahu itu. seharusnya aku sudah sadar sejak awal bahwa aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pendampingmu. Kurasa aku harus perg sekarang." Jongsuk baru saja berdiri tapi tangannya ditarik hingga dia terjatuh tepat di pangkuan Woobin. Wajahnya kembali ditundukkan. Sengaja dia melakukan itu untuk menghindari air mata yang mulai mengalir terlihat oleh Woobin.

"Hei, kenapa kau menunduk? Angkat kepalamu dan tunjukkan wajah cantik dan manismu padaku." Pinta Woobin yang tidak dituruti oleh Jongsuk. Dengan lembut, Woobin mengangkat dagu Jongsuk. Sedikit tersentak begitu melihat air mata di pipi Jongsuk kemudian bibir namja bermata tajam itu menunjukkan senyum tampannya. Didekatkannya kepalanya kearah Jongsuk tepatnya kebibir Jongsuk dan mendaratkan bibirnya disana. Disesapnya rasa manis yang selalu melekat di bibir namja yang sangat dicintainya itu kemudian perlahan dilepaskannya.

Melihat Jongsuk yang tidak bereaksi, Woobin makin mempererat rengkuhannya pada pinggang Jongsuk dan berbisik ditelinganya, "Lee Jongsuk tidak pernah cukup untuk Kim Woobin karena memang kata cukup tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa berharganya Lee Jongsuk untuk Kim Woobin. Lee Jongsuk adalah segalanya bagi Kim Woobin. Lee Jongsuk adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan diganti marganya menjadi Kim oleh Kim Woobin." Jongsuk mengangkat kepalanya mendengar kalimat Woobin. Dan secepat kilat, Woobin mendaratkan bibirnya –lagi- diatas bibir merah seksinya.

"Woo-Woobin..." cicitya membuat Woobin gemas.

"Ne. Jangan pernah meragukanku. Arti keberadaanmu dalam hidupku tidak pernah bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata apalagi hanya dengan kata cukup." Woobin mengecup hidung mungil Jongsuk sekilas membuat Jongsuk merona parah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi. Aku cukup terhibur melihatmu makan ramen panas seperti itu."

"Ne. Kau tidak tahu saja ketika kau makan ice cream, aku begitu ingin memelukmu untuk menyemangatimu. Tapi aku harus menahan diri. Belum lagi ketika bibirmu mnjadi lebih merah karena itu, aku BENAR-BENAR harus menahan diri untk tidak melumat bibirmu seperti ini." Woobin menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongsuk dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Aish, ya! Jangan menciumku terus-menerus!" bentak Jongsuk begitu Woobin melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Woobin yang mendengar bentakan Jongsuk hanya terkekeh kecil.

Keduanya diam kembali pada suasana seperti tadi sebelum Woobin membuat Jongsuk menangis dengan kalimatnya.

"Ya! Kau tidak harus mendorong Gary hyung seperti itu." kesal Jongsuk. Dia merasa tidak enak pada Gary karena Woobin mendorongnya lumayan keras.

"Aku kesal padanya."

"Wae?"

"Dia mendorongmu, baby. Aku tidak terima itu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu padamu. Aku bahkan tidak akan pernah dan berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu secara fisik seperti itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang melakukan itu. Mana mungkin aku terima ada orang yang melakukan itu pada kekasihku?" elak Woobin penuh semangat membuat Jongsuk tersenyum malu dengan semburat merah muda di pipi putih susunya.

"Tapi bukankah itu terlihat mencurigakan? Kau mendorong Gary hyung yang mendorongku setelah kau menghampiriku yang ada di kolam. Itu terlalu jelas terlihat, Woobin-ah. Bagamana kalau mereka benar-benar mencurigai kita?"

"Semua orang memang banyak yang mencurigai kita semenjak kita bermain di drama bersama, Jongsukie. Jadi, kenapa kita harus takut mereka mencurigai kita? Bukankah itu biasa? Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak kita hanya menjadi model dulu."

Jongsuk menghela nafas mendengar perkataan namjachingunya itu, "Tapi itu terlalu jelas. Belum lagi tatapanmu yang menunjukkan bahwa kau puas setelah mendorong Gary hyung. Itu bukan tatapan puas karena kau menang, tapi lebih kepada karena kau berhasil membalaskan dendammu."

"Apa begitu terlihat?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

Woobin mengulang kejadian itu untuk memastikan apakah yang dikatakan Jongsuk benar, "Kau benar."

"Sudah kukatakan." Jawab Jongsuk kemudian membuat Woobin tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, Jongsukie. Aku sudah mengatasi itu semua." Ucap Woobin membuat Jongsuk bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu aku yang didorong keras oleh Jongkook hyung? Disitulah aku menutupi semua."

Jongsuk makin memperdalam kernyitannya membuat Woobin mengelus kening itu lembut, "Jangan kernyitkan keningmu. Tanyakan saja jika ada yang membuatmu bingung."

"Aku belum mengerti."

"Aku mengalahkan Gary hyung dengan mudah. Bukankah itu yang menurutmu mencurigakan? Jadi, aku berpura-pura kalah dengan mudah saat melawan Jongkook hyung."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Babo!" Woobin menyentil dahi Jongsuk pelan. "Itu akan membuat seolah aku bisa mengalahkan Gary hyung karena aku hanya beruntung saat itu. Dan pada kenyataannya aku kalah dari Jongkook hyung."

"Bukankah kau memang jatuh terdorong oleh Jongkook hyung?"

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Jongsuk mengangguk, "Berarti kemampuan aktingku bertambah. Aku melompat saat itu, chagi. Aku melompat."

Jongsuk membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, "Jinjja?"

"Ne." Woobin bergerak mematikan laptopnya membuat Jongsuk merengut kesal.

"Wae? Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Ini sudah hampir larut malam. Saatnya Princess Jongsukie dan Prince Woobin untuk tidur."

"Kenapa aku Princess dan kau Prince? Aku juga laki-laki sama sepertimu." Jongsuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau cukup diam, chagi." Woobin menggendong Jongsuk ala Bridal membuat Jongsuk memekik.

"Ya! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Diam saja. Aku hanya sedang ingin memanjakanmu, chagi." Mendengar itu, Jongsuk diam dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada kekar Woobin.

"Saranghae." Bisik Woobin membuat Jongsuk merona.

"Nado." Jawabnya pelan. kepalanya makin dia sembunyikan di dada kekasihnya itu.

Woobin tersenyum manis, dan

**Blammm.. **pintu kamar mereka tertutup.

Mari kita biarkan mereka tidur dengan tenang untuk menyambut hari esok yang lebih cerah.

.

.

.

END

**Eotte? Ini FF Woosuk pertama. Moga aja bukan yang terakhir juga.**

**Sumpah, gue suka banget sama couple ini, mereka dapet banget feel-nya pas main drama 'School 2013'. Tapi gue sukanya pas nonton Running man, sih. Mereka bener-bener WAW. Apalagi pas relay speed eating (begini bukan?) disitu mereka banyak banget momentnya.. gue aja sampe teriak-teriak gaje nontonnya.**

**At ast but no last,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Annyeong**


End file.
